


Magnetic

by 3soo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Kim Junmyeon | Suho, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3soo/pseuds/3soo
Summary: He was drawn to you. That’s why he was willing to pull out all the stops just to win your heart.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Magnetic

You shifted on your feet before smoothing out your dress for what felt like the hundredth time, nervousness settling in the pit of your stomach as you waited for the call that he was outside. Never in a million years did you think you’d be getting ready for a date with your boss, but there you were, waiting anxiously for him to arrive.

You’d barely gotten used to calling him Junmyeon instead of Mr. Kim; you still found yourself slipping up at times. So, going an extra step and actually going on a date with him felt a bit surreal. And it didn’t help that he refused to tell you where he was taking you. Although calling it a hint was a stretch, since the only hint he had given you was telling you to wear a nice dress.

After a few more minutes of mulling over your outfit, you finally received the call you had been waiting for and rushed outside. When you caught sight of him standing outside, your heart hammered in your chest, nervousness fully setting in.

You were used to seeing him in a suit at the office; he always kept himself looking professional. But seeing him in a suit in this context was a little more than you could handle. Your knees grew weaker with each step you took towards him, while the smile on his face grew wider. Once you’d gotten close enough, he opened the door for you and placed his hand on the small of your back, leading you inside.

You weren’t sure if it visible that you were trembling, but you felt your body vibrating as you sat in your seat. When he finally entered the car himself, he had both hands placed on the steering wheel while he looked over to you with a broad smile. “I couldn’t wait to see you. Are you nervous?”

“Yes… A little bit,” you lied, your words barely audible. You managed to avoid eye contact, but you knew his eyes were glued on you, and that only made you feel even more nervous.

He reached over, lacing his fingers between yours, laughing a few seconds later. “Your hands are shaking,” he noted, laughing a bit louder. “Adorable.”

“I-I… Okay, I’m really nervous,” you finally admitted. You felt your cheeks heating up the more he laughed, and you began to wonder if there were other indicators of your nervousness that he picked up on.

He calmed down a bit and hummed, rubbing his thumb across the back of your hand, causing your heart to hammer in your chest. “And why is that?” he asked as he drove off.

You shrugged, taking a deep breath. “Well… You’re my boss,” you explained. “It’s weird going on a date with someone who signs my pay cheques.”

“I understand, but I’m not your boss; at least not right now. Remember what I told you at the office. If we’re not talking about work, you can call me by my personal name,” he reminded you, quickly glancing at you to give you a smile. “There’s nothing for you to worry about, alright?”

You let out a soft ‘yes’ but his words did nothing to ease your worries. You were aware of the possible consequences from the moment your conversations turned from professional to personal, but those thoughts didn’t weigh as heavy on you until you agreed to go on a date with him.

There was the fact that he could change his mind about you, and you’d have to choose between continuing to work for him and face the inevitable awkwardness, or quit the only job you had ever enjoyed. Or, he could’ve just fired you if you didn’t meet his expectations; though, he was never a cold, ruthless boss, so that seemed unrealistic. But, knowing that didn’t stop the thought from crossing your mind much more often than you’d like.

When you arrived at the restaurant, you were much more nervous than before. With his expensive suits and jewellery, you expected to go somewhere fancy. But, just from the outside, you could tell that fancy wouldn’t exactly be the right word to describe it.

As he helped you out of the car, you had an awful feeling in the pit of your stomach, and your knees felt like rubber as you walked towards the entrance. You weren’t sure if he sensed your nervousness, but he reached for your hand, lacing his fingers between yours.

You took a shaky breath when you got inside and saw all the expensive decor. You almost wanted to beg him to take you somewhere else.

“What’s wrong? Your hand is trembling again,” he laughed softly. “Still nervous?”

You nodded, looking around the restaurant. “I’ve never eaten anywhere this extravagant before.”

He raised an eyebrow as he you got to your seats. “The only difference is the price; you just eat like you would anywhere else.”

He immediately grabbed the menu, and you grabbed your menu as well, and you nearly choked at the prices. You weren’t underpaid by any means, but you certainly didn’t get paid enough to eat here even once. “Um… All of this stuff, is….”

“Expensive? Yes, but that’s not for you to worry about,” he said, placing his menu back down. “You don’t have to be so nervous; this is a date, not a business meeting.”

He was right. Although you weren’t completely calm, his words did ease you a little bit. Enough for you to order your food without stuttering, but not enough for your heart to be calm every time you caught a glimpse of some fancy decoration that you hadn’t noticed before.

But, as the date went on, you were getting more and more relaxed. The more he spoke, the more you focused solely on him, nearly forgetting where you were. He seemed to only be focused on you as well, eyes rarely moving away from you.

He reached over to hold your hand, giving it a slight squeeze. The small smile on his face and the way he looked at you admiringly had your stomach flipping. You let out a shaky sigh, looking down at your empty plate briefly before meeting his eyes again.

“What? What’s wrong?” he asked, worry laced in his voice.

“Nothing! Nothing… It’s just the way you’re looking at me,” you explained, unable to look him in the eyes as you spoke. “It’s… you’re really handsome.”

He replied with a laugh, shaking his head. “You’re going to make me nervous. Thank you,” he said, tongue running across his lips afterwards. “I don’t think beautiful would be right to describe you. You’re much more than that.”

“Junmyeon… That’s so cheesy,” you laughed. He rolled his eyes and released your hand, quickly calling for the bill.

He seemed a bit eager to leave, and you had no clue why. You thought he was enjoying himself, and you were too, but you had to wonder if he was simply pretending to be having fun. So, for a moment, you were quiet, a hollow feeling settling in your chest as you watched him pay for the food – with a large tip, of course.

As you walked out of the restaurant, he laced his fingers between yours and smiled at you, only faltering once he realised that you had something on your mind. “Is something wrong? Did I do something?”

“No,” you replied, shaking your head, though you didn’t bother to elaborate further.

“Good, because there’s somewhere else I’d like to take you.”

“Huh? Somewhere else?” That explained why he was quick to leave, and you almost felt stupid for doubting him. You laughed softly as he held your hand tighter, nodding in response. “Where?”

“You’ll see,” he said with a wink. “It’s a surprise; I don’t want to ruin it.”

You had to stop yourself from bouncing on the balls of your feet, the possibilities flooding your mind as you made it towards his car. “Can I get a hint?” you asked in your sweetest voice.

“Alright,” he said, sounding flustered. “It’s somewhere fancy. That’s all you’re getting out of me.”

“ _Another_ fancy place?” Your eyes widened, and although you didn’t think it was possible, you began to feel even more overwhelmed. You knew who Junmyeon was; he had expensive tastes, but he was never one to show off his wealth to this extent.

He nodded and helped you into the car before stepping in himself. “If you’re looking for more hints, you’re not getting it.”

You took a deep breath and swallowed hard. “Junmyeon…” you sighed.

“Yes?”

“You know you don’t have to take me on extravagant dates, right? I’m fine just spending time with you,” you said, your voice faltering at the end when he briefly met your eyes.

He reached for your hand, and there was something comforting about the way his thumb circled the back of it. Your racing heart calmed, and he nodded slowly, his smile growing with each second that passed. “That’s… something to know,” he said, clearing his throat at the end of his sentence. “I was worried you’d think I was boring, so I kind of… wanted to show off.”

His awkwardness was evident, his reddened ears and nervous laughter cluing you off. So, you decided to admit something yourself, hoping that it would bring a bit of comfort to him, just like his admission brought some comfort to you.

“Well… I was worried that you’d think I wasn’t good enough.”

“That’s ridiculous,” he said with a shake of his head. “Why would you even think that?”

“Because I’m an average person, and you’re… you,” you explained. “There’s no way I’d think you were boring. Even if all you do is go to work and then back home, I have fun just talking to you. That’s how it’s been between us since this whole thing started.”

“Yeah…” he said with a nod. “You have a point.” He lifted your hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss onto your flesh, causing your heart to race. You tried to ignore the butterflies that settled inhabited your stomach, but you failed, letting out a soft squeak. “You’re so cute… Should we go to my house instead?”

You nodded. “I-I’d love to,” you stuttered.

“Good. I’ll have to make a call to cancel the helicopter ride,” he said as if it was just a minor inconvenience. “That’s too bad… The sky looks beautiful tonight, but I guess it would be the same if we just sit outside.”

“Are you serious? You were going to take me on a helicopter?” You nearly choked on your words, tilting your head slightly as you looked at him.

“No, I’m kidding,” he practically snorted. “Helicopters are overrated, but I’d take you if you wanted me to.”

“No, but… where were you planning on taking me then?”

He hummed, letting go of your hand to push his hair back before drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. “Alright, I’ll tell you… A private jet to Rome. I thought it’d be relaxing for both of us.”

“Are you… This is another joke, right? It has to be,” you said as you shook your head. Although, you wouldn’t put it past him, so you had a hard time deciphering whether or not he was telling the truth.

“Are you serious? That was even more ridiculous then the first one. I can’t believe you actually fell for that,” he laughed, briefly glancing at you. “The truth is a lot less tame in comparison now, so I’ll tell you.”

You sat there, tapping your foot impatiently as he remained tight-lipped. He took a quick look at you then broke out into laughter, shaking his head, tongue running across his bottom lip. “What? Why are you laughing?”

“Because I’m embarrassed,” he mumbled. He took a deep breath, groaning as he continued to shake his head. “An opera.”

It wasn’t followed by laughter, or any signs of playfulness. But, you still had to ask. “Another joke?”

“Nope,” he said with a shrug. “Aren’t you glad you talked me out of it now?”

In all honesty, you were. You’d be even more nervous than you were at the restaurant, and you were sure that it would completely ruin the date. Maybe when you got more comfortable with him and just his presence would be enough to dull the world around you for more than a half an hour. Right now, he amplified everything. Not because you didn’t like him, but because you kept worrying about how he felt about you. Although he’d seen you on your bad days at the office, and seen some of your embarrassing moment, you were still nervous about him not liking you.

When he pulled up to his house, you were a bit surprised. It wasn’t small by any means, but it wasn’t as grand as you had expected it to be, and that brought a little bit of comfort to you.

He helped you out of the car with a broad smile, leading you into his house. Although the outside wasn’t extremely dazzling like you pictured, the inside definitely was, and you were suddenly nervous again. He immediately took notice of your shift in attitude and grabbed your hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Sit on the couch for a bit. I’ll get some blankets, and we can sit out back,” he said with a smile.

He took a while to get blankets, so you took the opportunity to scan the room. As flashy as the living room was, it still held a lot of personal items. There were pictures of him and his family scattered all over the place. He’d won awards too, and rather than being neatly tucked away in a display case like you’d expected them to be, some sat on the coffee table, and some sat on a shelf.

When he came back, he brought out two neatly folded blankets and motioned for you to follow him outside. He laid one of the blankets out neatly, and it was big enough for both of you. And rather than feeling anxiety like you thought you would, you were more excited. Maybe you were actually growing to be a bit more comfortable around him; you had no clue what it was.

He reached for your hand, and without thinking, you grabbed it, lacing your fingers between his. The way your heart filled with joy once you realised what you were doing took you off guard. You couldn’t hide the smile on your face, and when you managed to meet his eyes, your smile grew even wider.

He sat down, pulling you down with him, laughing quietly as he let go of your hand, only to grab the other blanket and spread it over your laps. After a moment, he wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you a bit closer to him. “This is a lot better,” he said softly. “It is for you too, right?”

You nodded. “It feels more intimate. I love it,” you said before looking up at the sky. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“You didn’t actually like that restaurant, did you?”

He shook his head immediately, laughing loudly. “I usually only go there for business meetings. The scenery makes up for how sub-par the food is. In fact, it’s almost enchanting. Making deals always becomes much easier if it’s there.” He laughed a bit, looking down at his lip. “I know I said our date wasn’t a business meeting, and I meant it. I just I figured you’d be impressed and think I’m less boring than I really am if I took you there. I’ve been told that I have the personality of a brick.” He sighed, the topic obviously being a sore spot for him.

“I don’t think you’re boring,” you spoke up, resting your head on your shoulder. “You’re funny, kind, and…” You trailed off once you noticed him staring at you intently. You looked at him, and immediately felt your face heating up. “Um…”

“I’m funny, kind, and what else?” His hands began to gently brush your shoulder, and the small action, coupled with everything else, felt so intimate that you had to gather yourself.

You removed your head from his shoulder, looking down at your covered lap, taking a deep breath. But, you felt his finger under your chin, moving your head so you’d look him directly in his eyes. With a small smile on his face and his hair slightly messy, you couldn’t help yourself. “And a good kisser, I hope?”

He hummed, his face slowly coming closer to yours. As the details of his face blurred; your eyelids falling shut; your heart thundered in your chest, anticipating the feeling of his lips against yours. You didn’t know what to expect, and it seemed that time had purposely slowed to make you even more impatient.

Then, you felt it. It was soft and gentle, and it lasted long enough for you to feel electricity running through your veins, but not quite long enough that you felt satisfied. You wanted to feel his lips again, and without thinking, you felt yourself leaning towards him.

Unable to hide his grin, he kissed you back, adding more pressure than before. The heat rose even more in your cheeks as he cupped your face, thumb delicately brushing your skin. The kiss seemed to last for hours, and as each second ticked by, you felt yourself growing more and more addicted to his soft lips.

But, he pulled away almost breathlessly, looking you in the eyes. “Well…” His thumb continued brushing your cheek, only surging more electricity through your body.

“Amazing kisser. Funny, kind, and an amazing kisser,” you said with a laugh.

“CEO, and an amazing kisser. I think I’ve accomplished everything.” Without giving you a chance to respond, he placed a quick peck on your lips, causing your mind to stall a bit. “Of course, I’m amazing at other things, but this is only our first date.”

You raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

He hummed before breaking out into laughter. “Well… what I’m saying is, I’m a man with a lot of patience and self-control.”


End file.
